The daily life of the Warden
by WowIhateMasseffect3
Summary: Why did the Warden Disappear. Finished. Leli/MDalish warden
1. Returning from the Darkspawn

**I diddn't want to write another Dragon age story but this one stayed in my head and I can't get it out.**

**For those who liked my H20 story I will finish it soon :D**

**My Warden is a Dalish warrior, made Alistair king romance Leliana, made Alistair do the ritual ect.**

* * *

><p><em>Somwhere in Kirkwall...<em>

_A Dwaf was sitting on a chair fumbling at his beard, the human pacing in front of the table in the darkend room._

_Finally the Human brakes the silence "You have no idea where the champion is?" The Human ask's the Dwarf while still pacing  
>"Not at all Seeker" he reply's now stratching his forehead.<br>The Human shakes her head "And the Warden"  
>The Dwarf shakes his head but then looks up, he opened his jaw to say somthing then snapped it shut. The human saw this and proceded to the Dwarf, "You know where he is?" she demand's with hands on hips, "Well no, but I know how he went missing" The Human groaned and facepalm and the Dwarf rubbed his hand's chuckling.<em>

"Tell me how then" she sighed as the Dwarf started "Well it happend in Denerim shortly after the Warden returned from Vigils keep and Hawke left Kirkwall with Isabela..."

* * *

><p><em>Denerim<em>

_All was a quiet day in Denerim after the Blight had passed, A king sat upon a throne twiddling his thumbs waiting for his friend to return from Amaranthine, he looked up to find a man in noble clothing walking towards him._

"Alistair, he has arrived!" Teagan said the him resting his hands on his knee's trying to catch his breath  
>"There there Teagan, Theron will come to the palace?" his words were true as he looked up and saw a familiar Elf walking in, his Commanders armour and blue sword enchanted with the most Poisionous glow that could blind the maker himself.<p>

"Alistair!" the elf shouted shaking hands with the king as he kneeled down, "How was Kirkwall?" Alistair sighed and laughed, "Well I saw Isabela again" The elf looked at him and then burst into laughter as did the king "So how is Denerim since I left?" the Elf asked and Alistair looked at him "Apparently some Elfs are rebelling saying that they diddn't get the land they were promised after the Blight.

The Elf looked at him with crossed arms, "You know how much the land means to the Dalish?" he looked concerned, "I know, Ill get them land when I can. I was hoping you could settle the debate considering your an Elf" The Elf though about it then looked back at the king, "Fine, but you have to give them land" as the Elf turned to leave the room, he faced Alistair again "You haven't seen Leliana have you?" He questioned the king as he shrugged and the Elf walked off.

* * *

><p><em>Alienage<em>

_The Elf walked into the Alienage and all the other Elfs stopped what they were doing and just looked at him, he approached Valendrian the elder of the Alienage as other Elfs gathered._

"He should'nt be here" some Elfs wispered as the crowded around a circle, the Elder turned around and looked the Commander in the eyes "Are you turning on us?" he simply asks as the Commander looked confused, "Turn on you? What do yo-" He was interrupted as a female elf who looked hostile came up to him You have no right to be here Dalish"

She spat on the word Dalish and the Commander turned around to face the Elder, "Theron the king has decided to not give Elves the land he promised after the Landsmeet" Some Elf's looked red with angry while others looked scared "What do you mean? he told me the Elves would get land?"

The Elder looked down and shook his head "The other night guards came and told us to bugger off about the land" Another Elf by the name of Soris finished off the sentance "Yeah and they took some of our coin too!" he yelled as the Elf's started to agree with him.

A woman Elf aproached him, she had red hair and was fairly skinny "Please Sir, We need this land, do not turn on your on kind" She begged him nearly in tears as the Commander nodded and the Elf's started cheering, the Commandef felt a tap on his shoulder as he turned around to see a messenger boy "For you sir!" he said giving the Commander a letter.

_Theron_

_I heard your in Denerim again, I just returned from Kirkwall too, oh how beautiful it was there! I...also met Isabela again..she uhh..Well it's too rude to say but ill maybe tell you more later._

_Leliana_

Theron smiled closing the letter, nodding at the Elder and heading back to the palace.

* * *

><p><em>Palace<em>

_Theron started to walk into the palace but heard Alistair talking to Teagan, Eavedropping._

"So you Lied?" Teagan asked Alistair who smiled "I cannot simple kick people out of their farmhouse for the sake of the Dalish, there not going to Rebel and take the castle down are they?" Alistair puffed and Theron looked angry, "In other words..you lied?" Teagan sighed "No Teagan I know what I am doing for the sake of Fereldan"

Theron left the palace and headed to the back houses and saw a Woman sitting with a lute...red hair..lute...Leliana!

Theron crept slowly behind her, he tried to stop laughing as he tickled the Woman who reacted fast and pulled her blade but slowly re-tracted at the sight of him "Theron, it's you!" She asked and shouted nearly in tears as the both hugged

"Yeah, just returned from Amaranthine" Hee laughed as the both sat down, "Oh wheres Oghren?" Theron sighed and chuckled putting his arm around her, "He deicded he wanted to stay with Felsi after she took him back" Leliana smiled "It's nice to know Oghrens life is turning around" as theron nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Ill continue this tomorrow, I have Psycology homework to do and ill get a detention if I don't finish it :O<strong>


	2. The New Law

**More Psycology homework, ill may upload last chapter tonight after 6pm UK time.**

* * *

><p><em>Alienage<em>

_Theron walked into the Alienage the next day, he heard shouting and ran to the main area of the Alienage where he saw Elf's gathering swords, shields bow's and arrows, they looked prepared for a battle._

_He looked around and saw parents teaching their children to wield swords, Theron walked to the Elder._

"What is going on here?" Theron asked Valendrian, the Elder surveyed the Alienage and said "Were going to take our land" he said walking up to the tree "We Elf's have been treated as slaves for many generations it is time we fight back for what is ours!" he said as the other Elf's cheered.

"But the Warden is a friend of the king, he may turn on us!" one Elf shouted while others agreed, Theron starred at them and sighed "Fine, ill help. But no murder" he pointed at the Elves sharpening blades in the corner.

* * *

><p><em>Denerim palace<em>

_The Elven warriors and Rogue stepped into the Palace, the marched up to Alistair. Their king. and stood firm, Theron was with them while several guards stood near Alistair, Leliana was also at the side._

"So what is this?" Alistair asked eyeing up the crowd of Elves standing in the Palace, The Elves Growled "We want the promised land" one of the Elves spoke up, Alistair facepalmed and sighed "I will give you the land whenever I can"

At that moment Theron emerged "Is that what you said to Teagan yesterday, you told him there was no land" Theron claimed stepping to the front of the crowd as Alistair chuckled, "Theron your helping these Elves? Your Dalish, their city Elves!" he said as Theron looked at him "I diddn't put you on the throne so you could become a Tryrant!" he shouted as the other Elves started shouting.

Alistair looked around the room for a way to ease himself out of this, he looked to his left and saw the red-haired bard, he looked back at Theron and put an evil grin on, he stood up and requested a piece of parchment, he wrote down on the partchment and handed it to Teagan who gasped "Are you sure sire?" he asked as Alitair nodded and place the quil down.

Teagan stood forward "In name of the king Alistair of Fereldan, Elves are not allowed to marry and/or become romantically involved with Humans, Vise versa!" he said as some Elves gasped and other looked confused, Theron looked across the hall and saw Leliana, her face was pale.

Theron looked Hostile towards Alistair and angry "If any shall brake this law they shall be setanced to prison!" Teagan added after Alistair wisped in his ear.

The guards pushed the crowd of Elves outside into the courtyard including Theron as Alistair sat down chuckling.  
>Leliana walked up to him, crossed arms looking really angry, "Why?" she asked as Alistair looked at him "Im king, im allowed to make laws" Leliana looked and him and walked off into the castle.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Alistair: What a B*st*rd!<strong>

**Anyways I felt like making Alistair a Tryrant so WHOO!**


	3. Run?

**Last chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Denerim docks<em>

_Theron was sitting on the docks in normal wear, his hands in his face, he wasn't allowed to be with Leliana all because of a stupid promise, he picked a stone and threw it, the echo in the water reached far. Theron looked at himself in the water and pulled a parchment out of his pocket._

_Theron_

_Now that your a grey warden I might just say that your birth family are in Orlais. Seek them out!_

_Andrelois_

_Theron sighed, his Birth parents were city Elves but gave him to the Dalish._

_Theron looked up at the sky and smiled, he ran off into the city._

* * *

><p><em>Denerim Market<em>

_Theron ran around the city looking for a messenger Elf, he eventually found one_

"Can you take this to the bard that works in the Palace?" Theron asked the Elf who nodded and ran off.

* * *

><p><em>Palace<em>

_Leliana was sitting in her room with her head in her hands, what Alistair had done broke her heart that she cannot be with Theron._

_She was awaken from her daydream when there was a knock on her door._

"Come in" she said as a small child Elf walked in, handed her the note and ran off.

_She looked at it in confusion and opened it_

_Leli_

_Meet me outside the north gate at 12am, bring your weapons and armour._

_Theron._

_Leliana looked at the sun dial outside the balcony it read 11:57 pm, she grabbed her weapons and ran out._

* * *

><p><em>Leliana walked outside the gate<em>

"Psst!" Someone yelled as Leliana ran to the voice

"Theron!" she yelled as Theron ushered her to keep it down, they embraced for awhile.

"Why did you want me here? this is dangerous!" she started off happy but grew into concern

"I want to run" he said, Leliana cocked her head, "The law is only in Fereldan. Run away with me to Orlais" Leliana turned the other way

"You mean now?" she asked as Theron reply'd with a simple yes, she turned to face it "But what if were caught?" she asked,

"It wont happen if we run now" he said she could tell his voice was hurt, she nodded, they embraced again and started walking in the direction of Orlais...Never to be seen for awhile..

* * *

><p><em>Somewhere in Kirkwall...<em>

_"So the Warden and the Bard ran off to Orlais?" The Woman asked the Dwarf as he shrugged "My sources say they arn't in Orlais anymore_

_The Woman spoke to the guard in antivan then left, The guards nodded and knock the Dwarf out._

_..._

* * *

><p><strong>Thus explains why my Warden went missing.<strong>


End file.
